


Vanilla

by Astyna_Sylphide



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 光初代 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astyna_Sylphide/pseuds/Astyna_Sylphide
Summary: 现pa光初代。社畜光×总裁梅，欲求不满的总裁先生主动勾引下属的故事。
Relationships: Azem/Emet-Selch (Final Fantasy XIV), Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> 为方便称呼用达克尼斯称呼光哥  
> 内含:大写的ooc，dirty talk，失禁，乱七八糟的道具，奇怪包袱，一句话的虚假希斯爱梅  
> 感谢阅读

达克尼斯把车窗摇了下来，接着登记，报门牌，一气呵成。多疑的门卫总用那双藏在船帽帽檐下的眼睛盯着他。这当然是尽职尽责的表现:但当他每周都起码要来这住宅区四五次时，这种尽责反而成了负担。这小区就我天天开格拉尼来……这小子肯定把我车牌号背下来了，他想，随着大门的放行，他很给面子地踩了脚油门。

这儿毕竟不是他家——所以，他其实是不急的，但他不急不代表没人急。他哼着歌儿，转弯，再转，绕过华丽的后现代风格花园，一口气冲进地下车库，将车停在他惯常停放的位置上。这会儿他终于记得拿起公文包，关掉收音机里的多玛流行乐，而后打开车门，很潇洒地下车。

其实倒也不是什么大事儿:他的前债主兼现上司在下班前要他将标书送到家里，要亲自核对——作为借口，这显得相当拙劣，毕竟这原本也不该是总裁思考的问题；另外又提及他最近十分上进，勤恳认真——这当然不是原话，他那个嘴比硫酸邪、每天最爱挑他刺的上司是说不出好话来的。但经解读，他确乎觉察到另外一层意思:他上司要请他吃饭。

他上司，亚马乌罗提市赫赫有名的青年商业领袖哈迪斯，兼市议员爱梅特赛尔克席，光听这一堆乱七八糟的名头就知道这人不是什么善茬，找他吃饭的动机想必也不会很单纯……也还是单纯过的，他想，他们俩第一次见面，他的格拉尼撞了人家的Shadow-Gwiber，那天中午哈迪斯也找他吃饭来着，只是顺便还单纯地要他赔检查费医药费修车费，直把他赔得倾家荡产。要不是倾家荡产存款耗尽，他一个大好的青年才俊也不至于来给这黑心资本家打工……他晃了晃脑袋，提醒自己不要主动给自己添堵，特别是马上就要见到债主，啊不，他上司的时候。

他走进一旁的电梯间，轻快地刷卡，按楼层，盘算着自己待会儿如何脱身。他确实不太想跟他的上司多相处:虽然为人不错，相貌也美艳绝伦，但从某些方面来看那就是条披着人皮的蛇，毒得好比魔界花一般，时刻想着如何把他绞缠致死……他又开始头疼了。这欠操的爱梅特赛尔克，他暗骂一句，不巧通讯贝开始滴滴作响。但他想得清楚，两眼一闭，决定佯作电梯信号不好，问就是接不起来，问就是没听见，反正爱梅特赛尔克又没跟他一起进电梯。

很快胡思乱想时间结束，他如往常般走进楼道，轻车熟路地在指纹锁上输入密码，开门，换鞋，打招呼，一气呵成。他私下面对哈迪斯时总是过分严谨，这也许是种应激反应似的习惯:打他们见面起，这个男人给他下过的套大概比他部队群喊他回去打零式的次数还多，以至于他不得不提高警惕。

他换过拖鞋，一抬头，刚被他暗骂过欠操的他上司正好整以暇地看着他，肉粉色的指甲大刺刺地他眼前晃过去，同那双细腻白嫩的手一齐接过公文包，放好，又随手的主人的情绪轻轻摆动着。来我书房吧，哈迪斯转过身去，只留给他一个背影：线条利落，干净，但臀部饱满非常。他盯着那块鼓圆的布料，下意识地咽了咽口水。

工作上的事确乎没什么好详谈的:标书是他亲自安排人做出来的，他揣进公文包前又仔细核对过两次，盖章也好签字也罢都妥当得完全，怎样都不会出问题。他们俩坐在哈迪斯的书房里小谈了一会儿:关于阿尼德罗和创造管理局的新活儿，发票，还未结算的绿化项目，公司的其他投资，有的没的。很快哈迪斯站起身来，香槟金色的眼睛打量着他，像打量一条案板上的鱼。他被这视线打量得头皮发麻，四肢紧绷。但跑路用的借口在嘴边转了几转，又叫他咽了回去。

走啊，公司的大英雄，我请你喝一杯，哈迪斯招呼他，神色放松了些许，但仍旧在眉眼之间揣着那蛇似的神情，你会喜欢的。豁出去了，他想着，哈迪斯总不能在酒里给他下药…何况他最近确实给公司赚了很多钱。达克尼斯注视着那双金眼睛，很快地点了点头。

酒确实是好酒:好年份的冰酒，大抵产自某个火山群岛，入口甘香，色泽正像哈迪斯的眼睛。他们有一搭没一搭地聊着，窗外的霓虹和灯火很快便将宝石蓝似的暮色点个通亮，反倒将室内映衬得更加灯火通明。柔和的光线下他凝视着那张脸，观察戒备和阴郁是怎样在酒精的催化之下渐渐消解，又是怎样变作一类比他们饮下的金色液体还要更加甜蜜的东西。哈迪斯，他突然用了这样失敬似的称呼，但那个人只是斜斜地倚在家庭酒吧的长桌前，用微笑回应他的失礼。我……

达克尼斯，他听见那个人对他说，你想对我说些什么吗？他喉结滚动，无数字词在舌尖滚过一遍又消失殆尽，方才想说的事情忘了个一干二净。他浑然不觉这是失控的开始。  
他忘了哈迪斯是什么时候走到他跟前，坐上他的大腿，也忘了他们什么时候开始接吻。他只知道哈迪斯的嘴唇正交错在他的嘴唇间，舌尖肆无忌惮地舔弄他的齿列，上颚，乃至舌根和舌尖。他在吻中无法借力，只得发出轻微的哼声；而蓝眼睛继续盯着突然肆无忌惮起来的总裁先生。他上司大概是开始耍酒疯了，但不应该，他想，这冰酒多少度来着?

达克尼斯，在他们接吻的间隙中，哈迪斯再一次地呼唤着他。很好，还知道他是谁，人至少没傻，达克尼斯尚且有些高兴，这意味着把醉鬼弄回房间他就可以回家上游戏了。他太久没回去登录，只怕连房子都快叫系统收走了。但很快他就高兴不起来了。

他腿上的尤物抬起头来，一对蜜般的眼睛睥睨似地看着他：身为人族，他尽管已是极为高挑的身材，但仍不若身为加雷安人的哈迪斯更具压迫感。昏黄的灯光照在他们身上，恍惚间，竟也有了天使在他怀中降临的错觉。他感到心脏此刻跃动地如此热切：热切如南洋群岛的海浪。但他头脑清晰，他很明白，这大概不会是什么名叫爱情的东西。

操我，他听见这尤物说，我要你，达克尼斯。接着那两条手臂环过他，直将他的肩膀都搂在怀中，搂得极紧。我要你。他仔细嗅了嗅，发觉哈迪斯身上极馥郁。

哈迪斯?他试探着呼唤了一声，但发声的空隙却叫那对嘴唇彻底地阻死。哈迪斯用对待情人似的方式对待他，捧他的脸，热烈地吻，而后放过他，将手向他的裤裆摸索起来:很不巧，他已经有些硬了。但这不能怪他，他悄悄为自己辩解，方才接吻时哈迪斯那对挺翘的屁股一直在蹭他的鸡巴，他毕竟是个性功能正常的普通人类，面对直白的挑逗很难不起反应。

哈迪斯先生?他舔了舔嘴唇，一副讨价还价似的神色。您还醒着吗？很抱歉，工作内容中可没说明要我操您的屁股。

你这家伙——哈迪斯的声音陡然高亢起来，几乎要叫他以为这家伙没醉。在他回神的空晌，他的领口立即便被死死掐住了:他甚至有些讶异，在今天之前他从来不知道那双光洁细腻的手竟然还能使出这样的力度。

所以你想要钱，是不是?那声音一下子冷下来。他仿佛看变戏法似的看着哈迪斯从身上摸出一把千元大钞:张张崭新无比，防伪条码分外光洁，甚至号码还连续着。这醉鬼确乎是对他笑了笑，随即他感到一丝带着铜臭味的风从眼前擦过:他看得清楚，是那些掺杂了金属和磁粉的纸浆。哈迪斯是在用这些纸钞抽打他，他意识到问题，试图将哈迪斯手中的钱抢走；但不及抢夺，这些纸片便天女散花般零落在他头顶。不够吗?那双金眼睛直勾勾地盯着他，确乎很想从他嘴里扣出些什么语句；但很快眼睛的主人又咯咯地笑起来，这笑声几乎叫情欲的气息浸透了。我还有……还是说，你要加薪?升职?你和我做非要是为了这些东西，是吗？他听见那个人发出一声嗤笑，大腿根部却仍旧热切地蹭着他的鸡巴，蹭得他几乎要呼出火焰来。太俗了。

他被那双眼睛看得有些良心不安。他忘了是他的上司像个性工作者那样用最下流的方式勾引他在先。对不起，他说，接着叩过哈迪斯的头，在遍地的现金中继续起方才的吻。比起吻，不如说他们是在用唇齿交媾。操我，哈迪斯在吻的间隙中说着，快点，操我，达克尼斯，我好想要你。发情了，他暗骂一声，身体却受用地开始顶胯，迎合起哈迪斯磨蹭他鸡巴的动作。回床上去，达克尼斯拍了拍那两瓣浑圆的屁股，手感确实很好。回床上去我们就做。但哈迪斯只是坚持着坐在他怀里，仿佛是亟待他伺候的皇帝。他无可奈何，只得伸出手去剥哈迪斯腿上那条敷贴的西装裤子。但这被拒绝了。

我自己脱，哈迪斯舔着他的嘴唇说，你不是想看吗……算了，本来也是穿给你看的。接着便从他腿上直起身来。他的上司大概很有做脱衣舞娘的天赋，那些苍白的手指在硬挺的布料和鞣制好的皮革间跃动着，迫不及待地向他揭露起内里的风光。那两条腿也柔韧得不像话，只消不断交错便能将整条西装裤子一举踢开。而他注视着西裤之下扔覆在那两条长腿上的东西，情不自禁地骂了声“草”。

那是条渔网袜——更确切些，特意开了档的渔网袜，连一般的妓女也羞于穿上这个。几根微微颤动的电线同几根飘落的绒丝一并被贴在大腿两侧，而它们都毫无疑问地指向他上司的肉穴。透过开了口的裆部，哈迪斯的鸡巴正直挺挺地指着他，火枪般准备随时逼迫他就范:但上头又汩汩地流出骚水，直叫他生出一股我见犹怜之感。总不能喝个酒还喝出精神分裂来了，他想，这黑心资本家……真是为他下了血本，连自身的美色都舍得奉献，他暗啐，面对这香艳春景，他不仅鸡巴不争气地胀痛起来，魂也实在地被勾走了。

今天非操死这浪货不可。他想着，手在哈迪斯的屁股上捏了一把，没摸到什么又湿又软的穴，反摸到一团绒绒的小玩意儿。把它拔出来，哈迪斯的身体比他想象得更敏感，只被刺激了几下便直颤栗着说，快进来，我好想要。少不了你吃的，他反手就在上头重重地揪了一把，直把这骑着他作乱的淫兽弄得腿根打颤。转过身来，哈迪斯。他伸手拨了拨臀瓣两侧滑腻的软肉，从中扯出一支硕大的肛塞来：顶端挂着绒绒的兔毛，做成尾巴的形状，但最贴近肉穴的地方已经被润滑剂浸得湿了。达克尼斯啧啧称奇起来：总裁先生，你可真能淌水。但哈迪斯只是软着腰哼了两声，转而扶着一旁的椅背，背对着坐在他怀里。

这回可以开始操我了？哈迪斯回过头去，灯火下，那对金色的眼睛如此璀璨，连带着周遭的皮肉也无形中升腾出一股油画般的虚幻感。他扯开裤裆，只稍稍捋了几把，便扶着那对白嫩的臀瓣、整根捅进了正中的穴眼中，小幅度地抽送起来。实话说，他打破处那天起就没当过温柔体贴的床伴，对同床做爱的情人粗暴地轻车熟路。他承继以往的作风，对挺腰的力道并不加以收敛，抽插得极狠极快。哈迪斯被捅了一会儿便乏力起来，两瓣豆沙红的嘴唇大刺刺地咧着，一点嫩红色的舌尖从中伸出，像鱼。你不是想要我吗，你不是想要我操你吗，他说着，手径直握上哈迪斯的阴茎，那我满足你。

确乎达克尼斯精于此道：他快速地撸动着那根在他们做爱中被荒置的、全然没有没有用武之地的阴茎，粗糙的指腹发着狠地从顶端淌水的小孔上扣按下去，将哈迪斯直爽得在他怀中打颤。他们上头和下头又同时小幅度地交配着，以至于室内除却肉体的碰撞声和焦躁的喘息声外便一无所有。达克尼斯的酒杯被不知道谁的动作胡乱地抹到地板上，冰块和酒液将地毯浸湿了。没人在乎。

真是“像模像样”啊，我的英雄，哈迪斯找准空隙回头，在他脸上狠狠嘬了一次，快点，继续操我。这自找鸡巴的样子直将他逗得发笑。你是欲求不满的寡妇吗，尊敬的爱梅特赛尔克大人?他伸出舌尖，在那个人额头的天眼上舔了几次。哈啊……那你，嗯，你就是死男人……哈迪斯骤然被舔弄天眼，浑身不可抑止地痉挛起来，只得混乱地回答。达克尼斯看着这摊美肉，只觉得哑口无言。

他倏然想起几次不甚愉快的经历：无一不以一场古怪的意外开始，一杯多玛茶，或奶油咖啡不小心洒在了这位总裁的身上——大腿，前襟，裆部——总裁先生确乎并不在意这些乱七八糟的液体，但当他提出要以赔偿的方式处理这些污渍时，他亲爱的上司却又总是恼怒如黑风海上的涡旋，刻薄的言语连珠似地被吐出来，恶狠狠地砸在他头上……

哈迪斯，他福至心灵，凑到那个人耳旁呵气似的说，你是不是早就想让我操你了？但哈迪斯只回过头瞪他一眼，除却呻吟外一句都不愿意流露给他。

这可真是……不讲道理，他苦笑，鸡巴轻巧地穿梭在括约肌两侧，把那条窄腰顶得一阵阵酥烂。他起了些报复心，伸手便将哈迪斯的脖子锁在自己肩上，另只手将鸡巴泌出的骚水一抹，径直扇起了那对丰硕的奶子。没谁能受得住这样突如其来的刺激，更不必说身体敏感得叫他欣喜的哈迪斯：这漂亮胴体只一会儿功夫便筛糠似的在他怀中发起抖来。

老公，呜……老公！他听见哈迪斯小声喊他，确乎是爽得发颤。骚货，他咬了咬哈迪斯的耳尖，紧接着便听见一阵急促的喘息声。他瞄了一眼，哈迪斯的确是被他操射了，精液淅淅沥沥地洒在地板上，有些纸币被精液打湿，软软地敷贴在地板上。真是糟蹋钱，他想。

没过一会儿他也射了出来：但他性能力强悍，只要很短的时间就能再次地充血。哈迪斯？他搓着那对深红色的奶头，头倚在雪白的脖颈上，发狠地嘬了几口，嘬出青青紫紫的印记。哈迪斯没搭理他，只是用不断痉挛的穴肉按摩着他的鸡巴，好叫他赶紧再硬起来。好在他并未真正地疲地软下去，于是只温存了一会，便又提枪操了起来。

他就着这个姿势，直挺挺地将哈迪斯的背向下压；脚却很快地踩到和那颗头差不多同高的位置。你混蛋，哈迪斯终于骂了他一句，但他向肉穴里又磨了几回，哈迪斯便不再说话了，只是任由他肆意操弄。

起初他动作得还缓慢些：也许是碍于自己还没完全地勃起。很快他便干得尽兴了，脚直踩上了那颗精巧的脑袋。耳坠将他的脚掌硌得生疼，但快感已经足够将它所带来的痛楚遮蔽掉了。浪货，达克尼斯骂着，你平时去公司也是这个骚样吗？哈迪斯没有回答他，却像被刺激了似的，屁股直把他的鸡巴夹得更紧。你这德行还是亚马乌罗提的市议员？他笑了笑，将整根鸡巴艰难地抽了出来，而后又一通到底似的捅了进去。大抵这姿势叫哈迪斯有些窒息了，因此他只听见一声尖锐的淫叫。你是不是陪创管局的局长睡了才当上这任爱梅特赛尔克的？希斯拉德？是吗？但哈迪斯已然不能发声了。

他俯下身，几乎贴在哈迪斯背上；但手却伸过去，重重地抽那张脸，肆无忌惮地拨弄嘴和鼻，带来一类濒死的感觉。哈迪斯抽噎着，许是要叫他停下来；但他操穴操得太起劲，以至于只能唆着白皙的肩颈，争取让自己快些射出来。

这可是你自找的啊。达克尼斯直起身来，从一旁的大理石台面上随意摸索来一根玻璃细棍：淡紫色，一段做成了水晶似的形状，棍身有着细致的螺旋花纹。或许它先前是为了调制饮品而被放置在那儿的，但这不重要。现在它将被使用者二次赋予意义。

他扶着哈迪斯的阴茎，两手并用，将细棍捅进顶端的小孔里。你早就想被我操了，是吧？他说，那我可不就来满足你了，对吗，我的“老婆”？但哈迪斯只是瞪着那双泪眼滂沱的金眼睛粗喘，而后发出比猫咪更细软的呜咽声。他嗓子哑得发麻，已经不再能叫出来：但被搅拌棒强奸尿道的快感又确实难以忍受。哈迪斯，好哈迪斯，你会被操得很舒服的。他安慰着，鸡巴又开始小幅度地顶弄起来。这时那双金眼睛陡然瞪得极大。喜欢吗？前后两个洞一起被插是不是很舒服？他吻着哈迪斯的脸，但哈迪斯已经不能汇聚视线了，只是任由他摆弄橡胶娃娃一样摆弄着，从嘴中不时发出几声胡乱的闷哼。

很快他射了出来，他决心将这当做今晚的最后一发。他射精后又畅快地撸了两把鸡巴，将精液尽数堆进那方逼仄湿润的屁眼里；而后摸索到哈迪斯身前去，取出那根尚且还露着紫水晶一段的搅拌棒。哈迪斯在他眼前极自然地失禁了：好像那根鸡巴本就该喷泉般以优美的弧线吐出水液，尽管它们腥臊无比。

他冷眼看着瘫倒在地板上的爱梅特赛尔克席：与其说这是什么精英，倒不如说是哪儿的淫沟里捡回来的烂肉。虽然有着天使也似的相貌，屁股却被操得红肿，男人的精水涌泉般地流淌出来，脸和一对偌大的奶子也被他抽红了。他不禁盘算起拍摄自己上司的裸照究竟能赚出多少钱来：但这想法又立刻被他给抹消了。开玩笑，他至少表面上还是个遵纪守法的好人，这种事儿的确是干不来的……但不妨碍他将裸照设置成自己的神典石桌面。

神典石已叫他从方才胡乱丢掉的衣服中摸了出来。万幸，没被尿水溅湿。他细细拍过照片，建好相册，设置好桌面，转而打开社交应用，刷起部队群消息。群里消息总是99+，往常他尚且觉得热闹，但现在只叫他看得心烦意乱：显然，不可避免地，他等会儿还要将这滩淫乱的生物拖去浴室冲洗，再将家庭酒吧清理干净，最后抱着他饥渴的上司回床上睡觉……可久违的激烈性爱和长期的加班已然耗空了他的精力，他此刻只觉得无比困倦。

这时候一个艾特消息蹦出来，好么，又是例行地喊他回去开荒零式，说是7=1少个MT，一群人跟着起哄，想看看国一DK的raid风采。叫我兄弟弗雷去吧，他DK玩得比我好，或者喊阿尔博特也行，他想了想，认命地打下一行话，最近加班太晚，实在拼不动了。

末了，他放下神典石，鬼使神差地走到哈迪斯跟前：大概他的确是鬼迷心窍了，竟做贼似地在那只天眼上轻轻吻了一口。

TBC？


End file.
